left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Intro Scene
I've started the transcript, but I need someone to finish it up for me. Thanks in advance. Remember that you don't have to complete it all at once.CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 05:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, and I'll make sure to clean up this article now and then. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 05:44, 4 January 2009 (UTC) The line I changed ("How are you not dead?" to "Do you like that?") was reverted. The syllables don't even match up with the original version, not to mention the last syllable sounds like "that" and not "dead" but... Hey, it isn't my wiki. Dashade 17:52, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's "How are you not dead?!" I've watched the intro quite a few times, and that's always what it's sounded like. Not to mention, the Witch is probably something new to them, so it's probable that Louis is somewhat surprised by how resilient the Witch is, compared to common Infected, anyway. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 17:57, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Then change http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Videos too. I'm tired of arguing over video games. I just watched it on Youtube, and the Steam intro. GL, HF, etc. Dashade 18:02, 9 February 2009 (UTC) sorry stigma but i would have to disagree as ive always thought he said "do you like that" while firing through the hole in the door Spygon 09:59, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I have the PC version, and I strongly believe Louis says, "DO YOU LIKE THAT?!" I'm on the 360 and I'm pretty sure it's "You like that?!". I think it's correct on the page. It's almost like Louis' "Grabbin' Pills". If you listen to that over and over you start to hear different things. For Example: *Grabbin' Pee holes *Crab n' Pee holes *Crab n' Pills *Grab imp he holes. Etc, etc. This comes from listening too much or hearing it in the certain way for the first time. So maybe, Stigma, in your attempts to find the correct sentence, you heard him say it too many times and took it to be something else. It's like Francis' "I don't hate vests." Many people claim it's "I don't hate this." Once you interpret it one way, it's hard to hear it another way. A simple yet difficult to avoid mistake. We're only human. In retrospect, I suppose it doesn't completely matter anyway. It's not like the Left 4 Dead Universe is going to be changed simply because Louis said something slightly different in the opening cutscene. As long as I still get to play as Louis and grab those pills, its could be "Will you marry me?!" that he screams at the witch. ^_^ --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 10:50, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I re listened to Francis quotes, I could of swore he was saying "I don't hate this" But yeah, he is saying vests. That sort of helps prove how short little words like that can easily get twisted since the characters all speak fast and with slight strange accents --RobbosNecroman 05:38, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm kinda hearing "Wont you lie down!" ya know, like, die.--Supermutantslayer450 02:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) : "(hardly audible) DIE DIE DIE!! (screaming) DO YOU LIKE THAT!?" -Louis [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC) My version of the L4D Intro Scene Left 4 FPS Intro Characters: Bill=Helghast Soldier Zoey=Singularity 2010 Spetznaz Francis=Homefront North Korean Solder Louis=Clone Trooper (Ep III 501st) All of them have normal voices. 2 WEEKS AFTER FIRST INFECTION [ Focus in on deceased hand, thumb missing, flies crawling around on it ] [ The group walks up into shot ] Helghast Soldier: Wait, stop! [ The Helghast crouches, scooping up green goo ] Helghast: Wow. Never seen anything like this... North Korean Soldier: Jesus. Don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself. [ The Helghast glares at the NK, gets up, and wipes the goo on the NK's flak jacket ] Helghast: The Infected. They're mutating. North Korean: God ... damn it Ornoc! Augh, it stinks! [ The NK wipes the goo off while a clone nearby chuckles ] [ Muffled crying... ] Spetznaz soldier: Someone's still alive! Sounds like a juvenile... [ The Spetznaz and Ornoc open a nearby door to a pitch black room ] Ornoc: Over there. [ The 'Naz turns his flashlight on and pans it across the room ] [ The crying gradually grows louder ... ] Naz: Hello? Hello? We're a group of soldiers. We're here to get you out-- [ Lightning flashes; the Witch is seen crouching in a corner, and is identified as the source of the sobbing ] Ornoc: Lights out, now! [ Outside, the clone from earlier sees a horde approaching; he and the NK open fire ] 501st Clone Trooper: Oh fierfek. THEY'RE COMING, START SHOOTING! [ The clone shines his flashlight over the Naz and Ornoc's shoulders, inadvertently startling the Witch ] Clone: What the- Spetznaz: Run. NOW! [ The Naz and Ornoc run out of the room while the clone slams the door shut ] [ The clone then fires at the Witch's arm, which claws a hole in the door, while the rest fight the horde ] Clone: Ya like that, huh? NK: Keep together! [ Smoker grabs Ornoc and hangs him in mid-air ] NK: I'm helping! [ The NK shoots the Smoker, killing it ] Naz: Anyone... [ NK fires the grenade from his grenade launcher at two approaching Infected ] NK: Merry Christmas. [ The Spetsnaz unstraps a frag grenade from his waist ] Naz: Fire in the hole! [ The bomb flies in slow motion through the air, where it explodes, reducing the remaining Infected to a fine red mist ] [ A helicopter is seen flying overhead through the street, which the clone pursues ] Clone: Down here! We aren't infected! We're safe! [ The helicopter proceeds, not seeing him ] Clone: ...Fierfek. [ A Hunter leaps from a nearby building and pins the clone to the ground ] [ The Naz opens fire with his AK as the Hunter staggers back; the Clone delivers a final headshot with his laser pistol, setting off a car alarm ] Ornoc: Oh, this is gonna get bad. [ Waves of infected pour over surrounding fences and streets; a Tank is heard roaring in the distance; a car flying through the air heralds its approach ] Clone: What do we do, run or shoot? Ornoc: Do both! [ The group clamours into a nearby alley, continually shooting at the Tank and its accompanying horde ] [ The clone points to a ladder leading up a fire escape ] Clone: Get on the roof! NK: Go! Go! Go! [ The NK stops at the base of the ladder, aiming his gun at the tank ] NK: Bring it! [ Just as the tank is about to smash the NK, Ornoc opens fire; the tank retaliates by hurling its fist at him; he dodges, sending it through a brick wall; the enraged tank grabs a slab of concrete and hurls it at the clone and the NK, who are now scrambling up the fire escape ] Clone: Heads up! [ Ornoc reaches for the ladder; the Naz is seen staving off the horde from above ] Spetsnaz: Go! I'll hold 'em off! [ The Survivors climb the stairs to the roof of an apartment; the Tank climbs up the fire escape, but it gives way under its weight, nearly taking the Naz with it ] Spetsnaz: Seoula! [ Seoula, the NK, grabs the Naz by the arm in time to pull him over the ledge ] [ The exhausted Survivors take a moment to catch their breath ] Clone: We did it! We did it! Ornoc: Clone, we just crossed the street right there. [ Ornoc pauses to reload his StA-51 ] Ornoc: Don't start celebrating 'till we're outta here. And that's it. The Naz's name is Ovech, and the clone's name is CT-4702, aka "Jim". These are never mentioned. S-9 4 22:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Why is this on a talk page? SteveZombie 18:44, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, no offense, but WTF? Imperialscouts 00:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Original intro I've no idea if anyone's linked this already, or if it can even really be called an intro, but this video clearly showcases the original Survivors' appearances and the Infected. http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/818215/turtle-rock-project/videos/teaser_pv79.4d_vbrq_87.html Just though it was interesting to note. --AshesToAshes 03:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Nice find, that video was pretty nifty. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'� ]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Why thanks --AshesToAshes 16:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :That's a teaser, not an intro video. Darkman 4 05:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, okie dokie. --AshesToAshes 16:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas? It's funny and all, and it sort of fits in, but what exactly is the joke? He used all his Christmas spirit to protect Bill from those zombies. It was a gift that he shoot those two zombies in the face. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'� ]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 08:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Tank Corpse? Didn't know whether to discuss this in the Tank Page, Apartment page, or here, so I'll put it here since it's kinda more relevant. At the end of the intro scene, the tank falls along with the staircase at the end, which kills him. There's a collapsed staircase at the bottom of the apartment in the Chapter, but no tank corpse. To me, it seems that valve wanted to have some sort of connection, but evidently forgot a few details there. That or it's a different staircase. Deathhacker 01:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Considering the physical power and damage resistance the Tank has, I really doubt a simple fall could have killed him. He probably survived and started looking to people to squish. Fadm tyler 15:25, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Fadam tyler. Even in versus when you occasionally become a Tank, you could climb up on the apartments and the Tank could still live after falling from that height. Gravyv321 11:20. January 15, 2010 Merge I think this page should be merged with the Videos and Trailers page, because all of the other videos are on one page, yet we got this video on its own page. I don't think that makes very much sense.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 06:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Is it me or it was mostly Louis fault.